1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication system management apparatus, a terminal connection control method, and a program preferably applicable to, for example, a teleconference system. More particularly, the invention relates to a communication system which allows users of communication terminals desirous of communicating with one another to be interconnected through their terminals connected to a network under control of a management apparatus also connected to the network, in such a manner that each user can communicate with an opposite user utilizing any communication terminal without becoming aware of the opposite user's terminal information such as the address of the communication terminal in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist communication systems each made up of a plurality of communication terminals interconnected via a network for bidirectional communication. One such communication system is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-328484.